Betrayal and Befriend
by FallenSnowAngel5297
Summary: The Flock kicked Max out and Angel and Total followed,now they go to school and along with their new flock, they will find out what it's like to be a normal kid. Well as normal as a bird kid can get. But how long will it last till their past comes back?
1. The Past

**3 years later from when Max was 14 and was kicked out of the flock she has a new life and is going to share it with you. Their current ages are:**

** Max: 17 junior Fang (Nick): 17 junior**

** Crystal (Chrissy): 17 junior Iggy (James): 17 junior**

** Shine (Sally): 17 junior Rebel (Rebecca): 17 junior**

** Shade (Shaun): 17 junior Nudge (Monique): 14 8****th**** grade**

** Spark (Sally): 13 7****th**** grade Gasman (Gary): 11 5****th**** grade**

** Force (Frank): 10 4****th**** grade Static (Sam): 11 5****th**** grade**

** Angel (Ariel): 9 3****rd**** grade**

** Annie: 2**

_**Betrayal and Befriend**_

_**Chapter 1 BETRAYAL**_

**Max POV**

Did you ever feel alone when someone didn't hang out with you? Or did your best friend turn their back on you and left you to fend for yourself? That's how I felt. Except it's even worse. My whole family, the only people I have ever trusted in my life, has left me in the world of Itex and worse. I also remember it like just yesterday when** I** was abandoned. Now I have a new life, but I will never forget **them.**

_* Flashback *_

"_Max" Fang called to me when I was sitting at the edge of the cave just looking out. All traces of love and friendliness were gone from his voice._

"_Yeah?" I asked, getting worried since the rest of the flock looked as if they wanted to jump off a cliff (and not open their wings duh!). _

_ "We have to talk to you" he said, his voice getting harsher and the kids were putting a brave face on. The only person that was not here, was Angel and Total who looked like they were angry at the flock and disbelieving, while looking at me with empathy. _

_ "Ok?" I was really confused._

_ "The Flock has decided to kick you out. We don't want a traitor like you here telling us what to do and leading us to danger." My baby Gazzy said that! I was about to break down cryng, but I didn't want the Flock to see me weak when I go._

_ "I am not a traitor! I always put you guys first for everything, like if one of you got hurt, I was the first to help you. When you guys wanted food, I was the one to lead you to it. Most importantly, when you wanted a family, I was there to comfort you. But if you think I am a traitor, then I don't want to live with you guys." I said as I took my bag and dived out of the cave._

_"ANGEL! COME BACK HERE!" I heard someone scream. Then __I heard 2 pairs of wings flapping behind me and found Angel and Total following. I turned around and burst out crying with them following as I landed near a river. _

_ "It's okay Max, we believe you. I tried to convince them but they didn't believe me so were going to follow you! When we see them again were going to kick their butts!" Angel said, trying to cheer me up as she sat in my lap letting me stroke her curls._

_*Flashback over *_

Now here Angel and I are today with our new and improved flock living the perfect lives that all teenagers want. Not.

"MAX GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" Crystal yelled at the top of her lungs. May I point out that she cursed in front of kids!

"CRYS DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF THE KIDS!" I screamed back loud enough to travel through the big mansion I call a house

"WELL IF YOU CAME DOWN ON TIME FOR SCHOOL I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!" She said back.

"ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE YOUR CONSTANT BICKERING" Shine yelled back.

Yes, she did say school. I, Maximum Ride is going to a high school in California along with her flock. I have started 2 years ago when I defeated Itex with my family. Now I am a top student ( even though I don't pay attention) in my class and according to Spark I am 'popular'.

I hoped into my bright red Porsche with leather seats, and told everyone to get in, except for us who can drive; cough cough, Crystal, Shine, Shade, and me who each has their own car.

I dropped off all the younger kids and said bye to them, then walked over to the high school with the rest of us high schoolers in my flock, which is home to the jocks, preps, emos, Goths, skaters, geeks, my group, and many more…

**This is my first story EVER so please review and comment! I also really want criticism since I am new and I want to improve a lot! I know this is really short, but the others will be longer I kind of promise heh heh ok review! (I know that a lot of people already have that idea, but I love reading these kind of things so I decided to write it!)  
**


	2. Running in Different Circles

**Thanks for those of you who read my first chapter and now here's the second! I also realized that I put Sally as a name twice so I fixed it**

_**Betrayal and Befriend**_

_**Chapter 2 Running in Different Circles**_

**Max POV**

"MAX!" screamed my best friend Katherine (Kat or Kitty) interrupting my thoughts.

She knows all of our powers and wings which is:

Me: elements, healing, breath underwater, and super speed

Crystal (Chrissy): anything earth related, can create crystals out of nothing

Shine (Sara): sky (weather etc), mind control, see future

Shade (Shaun): darkness (shadows), light (sunshine), super strength

Spark (Sally): fire/sparks, electricity, change appearance

Force (Frank): force fields, move things with mind, control time

Angel (Ariel): read mind, mind control, breath underwater, change appearance, talk to fish (I am not giving her anymore powers, that's already a lot!)

Annie: talk to people by touching them, reads memories, read/control emotions

Well then again she is part tiger… We met her during the time we've been going to this school, well that's a WHOLE other story.

She ran up to me and I swear she was so excited she could just blow up literally!

We also met her and Shine, Shade and Force when we were destroying the School's. When we were traveling, we met Crystal and Spark along the way and together we all defeated Itex. The way we got Annie was from Jeb. He decided it would be fun to give us a baby to take care of as soon as we started school for a NORMAL life. Having a baby definitely screams normal, am I right? We usually leave Annie at my mom's house for long periods of time.

Anyways back to the present.

My oh so intelligent response was "huh? OH! Hi Kat"

"Guess what! No wait don't guess, because you'll never guess right. My parents said that they got tickets for ALL of us including the whole flock to go to Los Angeles, California for 2 weeks! That is like really far from Arizona right? I don't really know actually since I rarely pay attention in class though somehow people think I'm really smart. We get to go during Spring Break, which is in like 2 days! We can go to concerts, go shopping, look for celebrities and OMG we can even go to the beach! I can't wait can you?" she said looking as excited as ever.

O.O She just said we were going to L.A. " Umm Kat who else is going, are your parents and were are we staying? And what do I do with Annie?" I asked since she left out very important details. Over the years I have gotten less tense and a little more relaxed along with letting the flock have a little bit more fun. See how good of a leader I am?

"Oh! Don't worry Max! My parents have a beach house there, and it's on the beach I can't wait! I also told your mom that Annie would be staying with her for two extra weeks!" she squealed. She reminds me so much of Nudge, my Nudge Channel. I miss them so much, like yelling at Iggy and Gazzy for making bombs, or getting mad at Fang for scaring me. I can't believe they would even think that I would work for Itex! Well at least its gone.

I just realized Kat had called my name 10 times and is waving her hand in front of my face. "Max, max, max MAX, MAX!" she shrieked at the end.

"Oh, sorry what?" I asked as we headed to our lockers that were conveniently all placed in a row. Ahem, Angel. I put my things in my locker and headed off to music. I think I'm pretty good, but whenever I sing or play the guitar (I learned from Kat) people just stare at me with open mouths so I guess I am pretty bad. Then for some reason they say I was good, can we say mood swings or what? I went through the day and walked to the middle school and elementary school to drive home with the kids.

**Angel's POV (2 days later) L.A.**

_Woo Hoo! I can't believe were actually here at the mall in L.A. OMG I can't wait to dress Max up and surprise her by making her perform! She will be so excited like me! Ohhh! Maybe… _Kat thought. So she was going to make Max sing in front of everyone. Max is sooo not going to like that. Oh well I don't want to spoil her fun!

_Ugh why must they bring me to the mall! Of all the places here in- NO! THEY ARE BRINGING ME INTO THE BIKINI SECTION! _Max thought. Wow her thoughts are depressing. I am just going to go shopping with Spark!

_OMG This is the cutest skirt ever!_ Spark thought.

"Spark, wanna go look at other things?" I asked her excitedly, she sounded like she wanted to go shopping.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

"Max were going to go looking around, I have my cell phone and money!" I yelled over my shoulder while checking my gray Alias 2 to make sure I had battery left. She got it for all of us so we could stay in touch at all times. We also all got cards like the Max card from Jeb.

For some reason I can feel the presence of someone's mind that I feel like I know, somewhere near here. Oh, well, the only people I know are Max, Crys, Shine, Shade, Spark, Force, Ella, Dr. M, Jeb, or someone from school.

Spark and I ran into a bunch of different stores looking for things that would make us blend in better here until Max called us back.

Then I felt that presence again, but I can't tell from what. I frowned at the thought, maybe it was just because they had their mind blocked. But why would that happen? Who would know or want to block it? I'll just ask Max later.

**Iggy POV**

Ughhhhhh. Someone save me from the mall. Nudge dragged us here to buy new things that would make us 'blend better with L.A.' her words not mine. I can't even concentrate on where everyone is since it's so crowded and loud. I still miss Max and Angel a lot, not so much Total though since he's a worse drama queen than Nudge.

I can tell we all miss them a lot since Nudge doesn't talk as much and me and Gazzy don't make as many bombs since it seems as though it would be wrong since Max isn't there to yell at us. All of us are here because Nudge thinks we need new clothes for L.A.

We came here since we had Spring Break in Illinois so we booked a beach house to get a break. We got two new flock members after we lost (or kicked out) the other ones. Their names are Rebel and Static who are brother and sister. They also have wings like us and we saved them from one of the schools we destroyed. Yes we did keep on helping them with the saving the world mission. We also got more powers.

Me (James): feel colors, see the outline of things, see whiteness, super strength

Fang (Nick): invisible, breath underwater, super strength

Rebel (Rebecca): fire, locate anything anywhere

Nudge (Monique): metal, see what happened to something by touching it, use other people's powers by being near them

Gasman (Gary): mimic voices, atomic farts, talk to animals

Static (Sam): static, shape shifting into anything

_Thump thump thump. _I heard a pair of feet that sound a lot like Angel's and some other girl. I guess I'm just going crazy because I miss them a lot.

"Ooooh! Lets go here! No wait! How about here first, hey Rebel want to go get your clothes first? Ok!" I heard Nudge say then heard a bunch of foot steps going 90º to the right.

I could've sworn I heard those awfully familiar footsteps again. Oh well, I'll ask Fang later.

**Max POV**

We made it back to the beach house and we all went straight to our rooms since we planned on going to the beach. I was forced to buy about 4 bags of NEW clothes! Including bikinis! A while ago we learned how to make the wings dissolve into our skin so it looks like it isn't there. Oh how I wish that I still couldn't do that then I wouldn't have to wear a bikini to the beach where there are hundreds of people seeing me.

"Max! Are you ready yet?" asked Spark while pounding on my door.

"Do I HAVE to wear a bikini?" I basically pleaded.

" Yes, now hurry up, the others are waiting and we have your things so just get dressed." She said in an authoritive tone, which made her seem older.

"Ugh" I mumbled to myself while pulling in my wings. I put on my light blue, dark blue, lime green, and white halter bikini.** (A.N. Picture on Profile)** I proceeded to put on a big t-shirt and shorts.

I quickly ran downstairs and we flew to the beach spot we wanted and landed in a deserted section. I thought I heard big wings flapping up ahead, but I didn't see anything so I guess not.

When we got to a populated area we dropped all of our things out and laid out our towels. They wanted to go swim in the water so they were "trying" to persuade me to go in.

"Please Max? It's not that crowded!" Force begged me since they were going to play games in the water. Uh oh their using bambi eyes!

"Fine!" I yelled, getting frustrated.

"You are such a pushover" Shadow said to me while nudging me playfully.

We played a bunch of games that the kids wanted to play and then we sat down on our towels watching the sunset.

"Hey look there's a stage over there in the middle of the beach!" I heard Shine say.

"Oh yah. I wonder why?" I asked, confused because there usually aren't stages on beaches right? Well that's what I thought since I don't really go to many beaches I guess I wouldn't know… They were just setting it up so I guess that they were going to have performers soon.

"Max?" Angel asked sweetly, giving me the bambi eyes. Uh oh, I can just tell that she wants something from me. Ok lets just hear what she has to say, it can't be that bad right?

"Yes sweetie?" Ok now I'm really scared because she has her plotting face on. What's the worse that can happen?

"Can you please perform on that stage for me?" She asked using her cutest voice. Awww and they were ALL giving me bambi eyes! How can I resist!

"Plus we already signed you up" she said as an after thought.

"Ugh, I guess I have no choice…" I trailed off looking for excuses.

"You have to" Angel said in her demanding tone.

"When do I go on?" I asked as the stage crew finished the stage and set a band up.

"Right now" Force said as the announcer said "Now please welcome Maximum Ride to the stage playing guitar and singing!"

"Wait! What do I sing!" I asked quickly, panicking.

"Oh yah ummm how about…" Crys started.

**So! Another chapter is done! I also made it longer, but I need advice on what song to pick, should it be by: Taylor Swift, The Fray, Train or The Black Eye Peas or the song Bulletproof, World of Chances, or She Will Be Loved? Ok well please review and tell me what to work on! Also thanks ****dontpopmybubbleD () for giving me advice on how to improve!**


	3. Unwanted

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update in a while, but I don't really like this story anymore so this will be the last chapter… I'm going to start a new story though so check it out… here is chapter 3!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters, but I wish I did!

_**Betrayal and Befriend**_

_**Chapter 3 Unwanted**_

**Max POV**

"Unwanted by Avril Lavigne?" she suggested.

"Yah then if the flock is watching it somewhere on tv, they'll know how I felt." I replied.

"Maximu-" the announcer tried again, but I interrupted him while walking up the steps of the stage in nothing, but my white cover ups (that were see through so you could clearly see my bikini, by saying

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch!" apparently that was caught in the microphone because the whole crowd started laughing… and this was being recorded live for tv…

I snatched the microphone from the announcers hand who looked like he was going to pee his pants since I was glaring at him and said " I would like to dedicate this song to my backstabbing family called 'the flock' and if they' re listening then I just have to say that them kicking me out was the greatest thing that happened to me!"

The music started and my family cheered for me while I glared at them, I started strumming the guitar that the people gave me.

_All that I did was walk over_

_Start off by shaking your hands_

_That's how it went _**more like stuck in the same room in cages**

_I had a smile on my face _**actually I was beaten up and bloody**

_and I sat up straight_

Oh yeah yeah

_I wanted to know you _**I thought we would all be a family forever**

_I wanted to show you_

_~*Chorus*~_

_You don't know me _**true, I changed a lot**

_Don't ignore me _

_You don't want me there _**they kicked me out**

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way _**they did have it their way**

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away _** the more I sang the song, the more I hated the flock**__

No i just don't understand why you **I took care of them, I don't know why they would think I'm a traitor**

_Wont talk to me it hurts that i'm _**I cried for so long until I met my new family**

_So unwanted for nothing don't_

_Talk words against me_

I wanted to know you

_I wanted to show you_

_~*Chorus*~  
You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong

_My head aches _**brain attacks**

_It's been so long _**3 years to be exact**

_To write this song, that's what it takes_

_~*Chorus*~  
You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

_~*Chorus*~_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_You don't want me there_

_You just shut me out_

_You don't know me_

_Don't ignore me_

_If you had your way_

_You'd just shut me up_

_Make me go away_

_Make me go away yeh yeh yeh_

_Make me go away_

I put all of my emotions into it and I almost cried as I relived my painful memory.

All of a sudden the crowd erupted into a big round of applause after staying silent for a long time…

I then just noticed 6 shapes hovering in a cloud close by during the whole time I sang. The figures were way too big to be birds…

_**Angel! Do you see those things in the cloud? **_I thought to her.

_**Yah I can't read their minds! **_She replied telepathically sounding annoyed, I decided to check it out

_**I'm going to check, follow me! **_I thought back

"Thank you so much! Bye!" I said in a rush as I went to the private part where the rest of my flock was taking off.

I flew using super speed to the 6 hovering shapes in the sky with the rest of the flock not too far behind.

" Who are you? Show yourselves!" I demanded and Angel and everybody else started to gather up behind me.

Slowly the large group became visible and I gasped as well as Angel. My- I mean _Fang's_ flock, I thought with hate.

_**Is it really them? **_I asked Angel

_**Yah**_ her voice was trembling as she saw her older brother

_**Tell the flock who those people are**_ I ordered

_**Ok**_ she thought to me, followed by a lot of gasps

"Max..." Chrys tried, but I completely ignored her.

I wonder who the other to people are, they probably replaced us already. Nudge looks so beautiful now, she grew up without me… Gazzy doesn't look like my little boy anymore and Iggy looks all grown up. But _Fang_ he looks hotter then the last time I saw him- wait no, forget I said that! I hate **them.**

Fang's flock was still staring at us like idiots.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies!" I demanded.

"Max! Angel!" I heard three familiar voices call at once.

"Guys lets go, there's nothing for us here" I ordered as I flew back to the beach house. I heard a lot of wings flapping behind us, more than usually…

**Fangs POV**

We were flying over a big beach with a stadium when we heard "-imum Ride to the stage playing guitar and singing!"

Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and me all froze in mid flap. Rebel and Static halted a little bit more hesitantly. Without waiting for anyone, I tucked my wings in partially and dropped until I had a good view of the stage. I saw this stunning girl in a see through cover all (don't ask how I know what that is) and a bikini underneath

She had perfect curves (hey! Don't blame me! I'm a teenager of course I notice these things!). She had natural sun streaked dirty blonde hair and didn't look so happy to be called on stage.

"Maximu-" the announce was repeating until she snapped

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch!" in the microphone by accident, which earned a laugh from the audience. " I would like to dedicate this song to my backstabbing family called 'the flock' and if they' re listening then I just have to say that them kicking me out was the greatest thing that happened to me!"

When I heard that, it struck my heart like a knife and I heard Nudge and Gazzy crying.

Then I heard the beautiful strumming of a guitar coming from her and a mesmerizing voice began to sing…

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry to those that actually liked my story since I am not continuing it and for those that don't read authors notes, I'm going to tell them I'm not writing it anymore! I will be writing another story so don't forget to check that out!**


	4. Author's Note DISCONTINUING

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, but I am discontinuing this story :( I'm just not that into it anymore *shrugs***

**I will be making a new story soon so be sure to read it!  
**


End file.
